Maintenant tout ira bien
by aliaa
Summary: Une bella mise de cotée, un Edward qui n'est pas capable de faire face à ses sentiments... voilà ce que ca donne... AH.


Isabella POV

Aller en cours, me faire humilier, avoir de bonnes notes, rentré, dormir.  
Voilà à quoi ressemblaient toutes mes journées de cours.  
Cette routine c'est intensifier avec le départ d'Angela. Ma seule et unique amie dans cette bourgade nommée Forks.  
Elle a du déménager la semaine dernière avec sa famille pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
Donc, voilà la raison pour laquelle je me retrouve, à midi, les fesses en l'air dans la cafétéria.  
Comme toujours, tout le monde rigole de la pauvre Isabella Swan. Je me relève comme un automate, récupère mon plateau et vais m'asseoir à une table seule au fond face à la fenêtre. Les rires diminuent.  
La sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonne. Je regarde autour de moi, et encore une fois, je n'ai pas vue le temps passer. La cafétéria est vide. Je pose mon plateau et me mis à courir jusque ma salle.  
Le professeur n'a toujours pas fermé la porte.  
Je reprends mon souffle et entre.  
Evidemment, alors que je marche, quelqu'un trouve ça drôle et met son pied en travers de mon chemin. C'est la fois de trop…  
Pendant ma chute, je les entends rire. Mais lorsqu'ils voient que je ne me relève pas, ils s'arrêtent… Un silence règne dans la pièce. Ils sont impuissants.  
Je saigne. Je sens un liquide glisser le long de ma joue… Je saigne abondamment. Ils ne l'ont pas vu… Ils ne le voie pas encore. Je suis tombée à plat ventre… La tête la première…  
Je les entends m'appeler, ils sont tous autour de moi. Ils ont peur…  
Moi ? Moi je me sens enfin libre.  
J'entends des gens pleurer… Pour moi ? Puis une voix plus forte que celle des autres demande à ce qu'on appelle le professeur. Le professeur arrive et dit qu'il a appelé une ambulance.  
Génial… Tout ce que je n'aime pas… Je saigne toujours…  
Je sens qu'on me retourne. Doucement. Comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux… J'ai les yeux ouverts et respire encore… Je les entends parler, mais je ne les comprends pas. Je ne regarde rien en particulier. Mon regard est vide. Je les entends de plus en plus crier lorsqu'ils remarquent ma blessure. Je sens un tissu sur mon front. Ça me fait mal… Mais je n'ai plus la force de crier… Je n'ai la force de rien. J'ai juste envie de dormir. Je fatigue. Mes yeux papillonnent. Je n'arrive plus à les garder ouverts. Pourtant, quelqu'un me cris dessus et me dis que je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser… Je tourne le visage et tombe sur celui d'Edward.  
Edward… Le sex symbol de l'école… Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de le laisser ? Je ne le connais pas… Si? Je ne sais plus.  
Il me fixe. Je lis dans son regard de la tristesse et des regrets.  
J'entends des personnes crier. Les élèves s'en vont. Seul Edward reste à sa place. Il lève les yeux et j'en fais de même. Je vois un médecin. Edward s'adresse à lui. Maintenant je peux dormir… Je sens qu'on me frappe sur la joue puis plus rien… Je m'endors. Je n'entends et ne vois plus rien. Le noir complet. Je n'ai plus mal. Non. Je suis sereine. C'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin… De la sérénité.

Edward POV

C'est parti pour une autre journée de cours.  
Alice monte avec moi. Alice, c'est ma sœur. Elle parle. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de dire oui à ce qu'elle me dit. Elle s'en contente. La voiture enfin garée, Alice descend et va rejoindre les autres. J'en fait de même. Là, je vois la voiture d'Isabella arriver. Elle est tellement belle mais ne s'en rend même pas compte ou peut être que si… Elle se cache sous des vêtements ample pour ne pas qu'on la remarque… La première fois que je l'ai vue, je l'ai fixé un long moment. J'ai crue défaillir lorsque j'ai pu plonger dans son regard chocolat.  
Lorsque je revins à moi, j'entends tout le monde rire. Isabella n'est plus là. Elle a dû tomber encore une fois… Je secoue la tête. Pourquoi ne vais-je pas l'aider… Je ne sais pas.  
La matinée ce passe lentement. Comme toujours.  
Lorsque j'arrive à la cafétéria, tout le monde rigole. Isabella est assise par terre. Elle ce relève et va prendre place à sa table habituelle face à la fenêtre. Je me demande à quoi elle pense pour être perdue dans ses pensées. Elle est tellement perdue qu'elle ne voie pas la cafeteria ce vider. Je m'en vais comme les autres. Je la laisse là…  
J'ai cours de biologie. Isabella est avec moi mais occupe la place du fond dans la rangée opposé à la mienne. Evidemment, elle n'est pas encore là. Heureusement, le professeur non plus. Je la vois reprendre son souffle. Elle a du courir. Elle marche dans l'allé mais Jessica trouve ça drôle de mettre son pied en travers de son chemin. Tout le monde rigole. Mais quelque chose cloche et les autres s'en rendent compte. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne se relève pas. Tout le monde a peur. Jessica est toute blanche. Je m'avance vers Isabella espérant qu'elle n'a rien. Je vois du sang. Elle est tombée la tête la première. Je pousse les autres élèves. Je demande à ce qu'on aille appeler le professeur. Ce dernier arrive et dit qu'il a appelé l'ambulance.  
Je prends la décision de la retourner tout en faisant attention à son coup. Ce que je vois ne me plait pas. Elle a une grosse plaie sur le front. Elle saigne… Trop… J'enlève ma chemise et la place sur son front. Elle respire encore… faiblement mais elle respire. Son regard est éteint. Plus que d'habitude. Elle fixe le plafond. Je la voie papillonner des yeux. Non elle ne doit pas… Elle n'a pas le droit de me laisser. Je le lui dis. Elle se retourne et rencontre mon regard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y voit mais fronce les sourcils. Son regard ce fait interrogateur. Elle ne doit pas s'attendre à ce que moi je lui demande ça. Nous nous fixons jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive.  
Mon père. C'est lui qui est là. Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Isabella suis note échange. Mon père lui parle. Je le regarde. Elle ne nous entend plus. Elle ferme les yeux… Mon père fait tout pour la garder éveillée mais elle ne semble pas le vouloir.  
Ses yeux sont clos… Mais elle respire encore.  
Mon père la fait monter dans un brancard puis repart pour l'hôpital. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre.  
Je lance un regard noir à Jessica qui pleure. Mais qu'importent ces pleurs. Elle a fait du mal à la fille que j'aime.  
J'envoie un message à Alice lui disant que je ne serais pas là de l'après-midi et qu'elle devra rentrer par ses propres moyens. Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Je dois savoir.  
Une fois à l'hôpital, j'entends mon père ordonner à ce qu'on fasse un scanner avant de l'emmener en salle d'opération.  
Voilà.  
C'est tout e que je saurais.  
Alors j'attends.  
Je reste assis contre le mur de la salle d'attente. J'entends quelqu'un arriver en courant. Je relève la tête et vois le chérif Swan. Le père d'Isabella. Il a les yeux rouges et s'inquiété pour sa fille. Il me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je lui racconte d'une voix morte. J'ai l'impression d'être un automate. Isabella a pris mon âme avec elle. La seule façon pour moi de la récupérer et qu'elle revienne…

Isabella POV

Je suis tellement bien ici… De temps à autre, j'ai l'impression de voir mon père, ou encore ma mère. Mais le plus souvent, je suis avec Edward. Il me prend dans ses bras et me dit combien il m'aime. Nous sommes assis tous les deux. Lui conte un arbre et moi entre ses jambes conte son torse. Il me caresse le bras et dépose des baisers dans mon coup. Dieu si c'est ça la mort, je l'accepte sans aucune protestation.  
Je sens comme des picotements sur ma poitrine. Je me lève. Ça fait mal. Edward ce lève et m'embrasse. Il me dit que ce n'est pas mon heure mais qu'il m'attendrait. Non ! Je veux rester avec lui. J4essaye de le retenir, de m'accrocher à lui mais il part. Je m'accroche à l'arbre mais tout disparait. Il ne reste plus que moi et cette douleur à la poitrine. Une autre douleur à la tête lui fait écho. Là, tout me reviens. Le pied, ma chute… et Edward…  
Je ne voie toujours rien mais j'entends. Une voix dit qu'ils m'ont récupérer. Cette voix, c'est celle du Dr Cullen. J'ai mal. Mais ça il ne peut pas le savoir. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ou les lèvres pour émettre un son.  
Il dit que je suis fragile. Mais d'après lui, maintenant, tout iras mieux. J'entends des bruits de métal, quelque chose qui roule... puis plus rien… mis appart ce bip qui ce répète à intervalle réguliers. Ça doit être un bon signe. J'ai toujours mal mais je ne suis toujours pas maitre de mon corps. J'entends quelqu'un me parler. Je me concentre pour essayer de comprendre.  
Je reconnais la voix de Charli… mon père. Il s'excuse et croit être un mauvais père. Il dit qu'il aurait dû savoir que je n'allais pas bien. J4ai envie de lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien… mais je n'arrive toujours pas à parler. Le Dr Cullen le réconforte à ma place. Je l'en remercie silencieusement. Je sens une pression sur ma main. Des lèvres. Oui. C'est mon père. Il doit partir. Il me dit qu'il reviendra demain.  
J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer.  
Après quelque minutes… heure ? Je ne sais plus, j'entends le bruit de la porte. Le docteur Cullen dit que les heures de visites sont normalement finies et que mon visiteur n'a que 5 minutes. La porte se referme.  
J'entends des pas venir vers moi. Je sens quelqu'un prendre ma main droite. Il se met à parler. C'est Edward. Il s'excuse. Il s'excuse de ne pas être intervenu dès le début. Il me dit que je devais revenir. Que j'avais son âme avec lui. Qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrais. Pour ça, il fallait juste que je revienne. Il dit qu'il m'aime. Depuis le début. Mais qu'il était trop lâche pour ce l'avouer. Il n'osait pas venir vers moi et préférais m'admirer de loin. Il dit qu'il préférait ça à rien du tout…  
Je l'écoute. Mon cerveau enregistre tout ce qu'il me dit… mais j'ai du mal à le croire… Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me jure qu'il me dit la vérité. Il me dit n'avoir aucune raison de me mentir.  
La porte s'ouvre. Je ressens la même pression que lorsque mon père s'en est allé mais en plus longtemps puis Edward s'en va… Il me laisse là avec toutes mes questions…

Edward POV

Attendre… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire. Ca fait maintenant 3 heures que le père d'Isabella et moi sommes dans cette salle d'attente. Un silence religieux s'est installé.  
Mon père arrive. Il me regarde et sourit. Je respire. Charli va le voir. Mon père lui explique qu'Isabella est hors de danger. Il lui dit également qu'elle a arrêté de respirer quelques secondes pendant l'opération, mais rien de grave. Aucune séquelle n'est à prévoir. Il dit qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre. Encore. On peut attendre 1 jour, 1 mois ou 1 ans. Tout dépend d'elle. C'en est trop pour moi. Je sors.  
Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement j'avais été lui parler dès le début. Rien ne se serais passé de la sorte. Elle ne serait pas dans ce lit d'hôpital.  
Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais je vois Charli sortir. Il a dû aller la voir. Il me fait un sourire puis s'en va. Je retourne à l'hôpital et demande… non supplie mon père de me laisser la voir.  
Je dois voir dans quel état elle est à cause de moi. Il m'emmène devant la porte, l'ouvre, et me dit que je n'ai que 5 minutes. J'entre. Il referme la porte. Je m'avance vers elle. Je prends sa main et lui parle. Je m'excuse. Je lui dis que tout est de ma faute. Je m'excuse de ne pas être intervenu dès le début .je lui dit qu'elle doit revenir. Qu'elle a mon âme avec elle. Que je ferais tout ce qu'elle je voudrai. Pour ça, il fallait juste qu'elle revienne. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Depuis le début. Mais que j'étais trop lâche pour me l'avouer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je dois lui dire que je n'ai aucune raison de lui mentir mais que je ne dis que la vérité.  
Mon père revient. J'embrasse longuement la main d'Isabella puis m'en vais. Je me fais la promesse de venir la voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille… Oui, je sais qu'elle va ce réveillé. C4est comme ça et pas autrement.  
Mon père fini son service. On se donne rendez-vous à la maison.  
Une fois arrivé, Alice vint me voir.  
Elle est la seule à avoir devinée mes sentiments envers Isabella. Elle me prend dans ses bras en me promettant que tout va s'arranger. Je la crois. Je m'accroche à chaque petit espoir.  
Mon père arrive. Moi, je monte dans ma chambre, prend une douche puis m'allonge. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je pense trop… Je pense à elle… à la femme de ma vie…

Isabella POV

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. Ni morte, ni en vie. Je veux me réveiller… pour revoir mon père et avoir des réponses auprès d'Edward. Ma mère est venue me voir. Elle pleurait et disais tellement de choses à la fois que c'en était incompréhensible.  
Depuis que je suis là, Edward passe souvent me voir.  
En parlant de lui, il vient d'arriver. Il me prend la main et me dit que je me suis suffisamment fait attendre…Il a l'air fatigué. Il me dit que ça fait déjà 2 semaines que je suis là. Que tout le monde m'attend. Que Jessica s'en veux. Apparemment ce serait elle qui aurait mis son pied. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma main… Il pleure. Je sens sa tête ce poser sur mon ventre. Il pleur pour moi. Je l'entends renifler.  
Je dois me réveiller. J'essaye. Vraiment.  
J'ouvre les yeux mais les referme tout de suite. La lumière m'aveugle. Edward n'a pas du le remarquer puisque sa tête est toujours sur mon ventre. Je réessaye. Plus lentement cette fois. J'y arrive. J'essaye de parler, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je lève ma main vide et la pose sur la tête d'Edward. Il a du s'endormir puisqu'il ne relève pas sa tête. Je lui caresse les cheveux. Il lève la tête doucement. Je vois des cernes sous ses yeux. Je le vois sourire. Il est heureux. J'essaye de sourire mais cette chose m'en empêche.

Il se lève et me dit de ne pas bouger. Il s'arrête et pouffe… Ou veut-il que j'aille… pensais je. Il va chercher son père… enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Une fois sortis, je n'ai qu'une pensée. J'ai réussi.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward entre en courant, suivi par son père. Tous deux sourient.  
Le Dr Cullen me dit qu'il va devoir m'enlever le tuyau que j'ai dans la bouche. Pour l'aider, je vais devoir tousser. J'acquiesce.  
Il enlève les oreillers et allonge le lit. Il me dit de tousser. Je tousse. Sa me brule. Mais tousse encore.  
Une fois le tuyau sorti, Edward me donne de l'eau. Je bois 4 verres d'eau pour atténuer ma douleur.  
Edward me regarde. Il est heureux. La seule chose que j'arrive à dire est « Tu m'aime ? »  
Il sourit et acquiesce. Son père nous regarde et nous laisse, nous disant qu'il allait prévenir mon père.  
Edward vint reprendre sa place à mes côtés.  
Il approche son visage près du mien. Ce que j'attends arrive enfin. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. On s'embrasse. Enfin !  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les lèvres d'Edward viennent de nouveau de ce posé sur les miennes, la porte s'ouvre. Edward s'éloigne. Je grimace. Mais lorsque je vois mon père, je souris. Edward baisse la tête… honteux ? Mon père marmonne un « vous ne perdez pas de temps vous les jeunes » je souris. Je pris la main d'Edward. Mo père vint embrasser ma joue. Ma mère arrive quelques secondes après en courant. Elle parle. Encore et encore. Personne ne comprend rien. Elle s'arrête. Un blanc. Puis tout le monde rigole. Moi aussi.  
Je regarde Edward. Tout disparait. Ma mère tousse pour qu'on se quitte des yeux.  
_Maintenant, je sais que tout ira bien…_

Edward POV

Deux semaines qu'elle est là.  
Deux semaines que je vais la voir tous les jours après les cours.  
Sa mère est arrivée hier. Elle a foncé à son chevet.  
J'ai dû raccourcir ma visite.  
Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir sachant qu'elle n'est pas réveillée.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis encore dans sa chambre. Je lui dis que tout le monde attend qu'elle ce réveil,  
je lui dis que Jessica s'en veux.  
Je sens les larmes débordé de mes yeux. J'arrête de parler. Une goute tombe sur sa main.  
Je me penche sur son ventre et ferme les yeux.  
Lorsque je les ouvre, je sens une main sur mes cheveux. Quelqu'un me caresse les cheveux.  
Je lève le visage et vois qu'elle est réveillée. Je lui souris. je suis heureux. Heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été.  
Je lui dis de ne pas bouger. Mais je souris juste après. Ou peut-elle allé. Pensais-je. Je lui dis que je vais chercher mon père.  
Je sors de sa chambre et cours vers le bureau de mon père. En arrivant, je suis essoufflé.  
Il est affolé. Mais en voyant mon sourire, il comprend.  
Il vient avec moi dans la chambre de Bella. Mon père est avec moi.  
Il lui explique qu'il doit enlever le tube qu'elle a dans la gorge mais pour le faire plus facilement,  
elle doit tousse. Elle acquiesce.  
Mon père lui enlève ce tube. Elle tousse.  
Elle boit quatre verres d'eau. Je la regarde. Je souris je suis heureux.  
La seule chose qu'elle trouve à me dire c'est "tu m'aime?"  
Je souris et acquiesce. Mon père nous regarde et souris. Il va prévenir le père de Bella.  
Je m'approche de Bella. Je fais ce que je rêve de faire depuis long moment.  
J'approche mon visage du sien. Je l'embrasse. Elle me rend mon baiser. Je suis heureux.  
Son père arrive. Je m'éloigne et baisse la tête.  
Il dit que nous les jeunes, nous ne perdons pas de temps.  
Bella prend ma main. Je souris.  
Son père embrasse sa joue. Sa mère arrive. Elle commence à parler. Personne ne comprend. On rit. Bella rit.  
Nous nous regardâmes. Plus rien n'existe autour de nous.  
Sa mère tousse pour qu'on revienne à nous.  
_Maintenant, je sais que tout ira bien..._


End file.
